


Моя милая Алиса

by Shell_dare



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, IN SPACE!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: У некоторых космических кораблей бывают весьма странные капитаны.





	Моя милая Алиса

**Author's Note:**

> Глубоко странное АУ, вдохновлённое фильмом лишь частично, куда больше игрой "Космические рейнджеры" и песней Арии "Точка невозврата". По большому счёту, персонажи могли быть почти любыми.   
> Принцип визуализации искина позаимствован у Ольги Громыко.   
> Первый и скорее всего единственный текст в фандоме.

Терранта Хайтоппа все считают сумасшедшим. Ведь только сумасшедший будет шататься по глубинам космоса в одиночку. Обзывают Шляпником за пристрастие к странным головным уборам вместо стандартной капитанской фуражки. Террант не спорит ни с тем, ни с другим. Слово «стандартный» он не переносит и от стандартного в своей жизни старается избавляться. Все шляпники немного безумны. Все коты умеют улыбаться. Ну, по крайней мере, его корабельный кот – точно. 

– Моя милая Алиса, куда же мы направимся в этот раз? – с широкой улыбкой произносит капитан, глядя на отражающуюся в обзорном экране космическую темноту.

За его плечом бесшумно возникает полупрозрачный силуэт светловолосой девушки в голубом викторианском платье. Его «Алиса», корабельный искусственный интеллект, взмахом руки зажигает голографическую карту известных звёздных систем, и он, не глядя, тыкает пальцем в первое попавшееся место. С четвёртого раза наконец попадает туда, где они ещё не были. Щурится, пытаясь прочитать неразборчивое название. Кажется, это где-то далеко за пределами известной исхоженной-всеми-подряд вселенной. За-ме-ча-тель-но. Капитан отдаёт приказ на старт. 

Крошечный – на самом деле – кораблик весь начинает вибрировать от пробуждающегося двигателя. Рядом тут же материализуется корабельный кот – или корабельный дух в виде кота, они никогда не вдаются в подробности – и раскатисто мурлычет, улыбаясь во все клыки. И звёзды размытыми песчинками прыгают за борт. Террант достаёт из кармана пиджака старинные карманные часы. Они давно остановились на ровно пяти часах. 

– Время пить чай, – он снова улыбается. Широко и совсем чуть безумно. 

Подходит к всегда накрытому столу и вытряхивает из пустого чайника корабельную мышь-Соню. Малышка потягивается, встряхивается и трусит к одной из четырёх чашек. Напевая какую-то бессмыслицу, Террант разливает по чашкам свежезаваренный чай. Должно быть, злые языки правы – только безумец может пить чай с котом и мышью. Но какая разница? 

– Моя милая Алиса, где же ты? 

Изящная девичья фигурка возникает на одном из стульев и улыбается, будто извиняясь. Голограмма не сможет коснуться ароматно дымящегося напитка. В её руках столь же полупрозрачная чашка, копирующая такую же на столе. Террант улыбается ей в ответ. Может, он и сумасшедший, но неприлично счастливый. И плевать, что там говорят.

Однажды они не вернутся из очередного путешествия. Но это никого не касается.


End file.
